Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates meets Blue's Clues & You
by Laquane2020
Summary: In two different worlds, are two different viewers that help two different people 1 viewers that help three young Pirates 2 another viewer helps Josh find Clues but when these two TV shows come together in one huge epic adventure there's nothing they can do if they can just use their mind and take a step at a time!
1. Chapter 1 just a normal day on Pirate I

**Author's Note**

Ahoy Matey's it's me Captain Jake are you ready for our awesome adventure? Great! let's get this crossover started

just off the shores of Neverland a hideaway at sea yo Ho let's go

Let's Go!

a pirate band outwits the plans of Captain Hook and smee yo ho yo ho let's go let's go the merry crew of Never Land Pirates through and through the jolly buccaneers Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates, come along we need some volunteers

**Izzy** (Ahoy!)

**Cubby** (Ahoy)

**Skully** (Ahoy

**Mateys** (Ahoy!)

ohhhh

Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates, climb aboard me hearties pirate true

Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates well that's the course together come on and join the crew

Yoho let's go

* * *

**Chapter 1 just a normal day on Pirate Island**

It was just a normal and day pirate Island. and Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully we're having a breakfast.

"Good morning crew!" Captain Jake said to his crew.

"Morning Captain Jake!" Izzy said to Captain Jake.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Captain Jake asked his crew.

"How about out the breakfast, we all go hunting for treasurer!" Cubby suggested.

"Crackers yeah!" Skully said to them.

"I'm in for some treasure hunting!" Izzy said with excitement.

but what they didn't know was that a sneaky snook was you watching them.

"mr. Smee, what are the popinjays doing?" Captain Hook asked his first mate.

"well, Captain I believe Cubby said that after breakfast they are going to go treasure hunting!" mr. Smee said to his Captain.

"And when there's treasure, I attempt to steal it." Captain Hook said with a sneaky grin on his face.

meanwhile on Neverland, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were walking along the path.

"Captain Jake, are you strong there's some treasures over here?" Cubby asked him_._

_" _I don't know, there should be some treasures around here somewhere." Captain Jake said to him.

" step lively mr. Smee!" Captain hooks said to him

" Stepping lively sir!" Mr. Smee said to him.

As our crew finally made it to the treasure, but they didn't know was that Captain Hook already betted them

"Captain Hook and Mr. Smee?" they all asked at once as they saw Captain Hook running away with the treasure.

"you'll never get this treasure it's mine!" Captain Hook said to them as they were now a disappointed.

"Aww Coconuts! we was so close. just once just once, I would like to beat Captain Hook to hell." Cubby said to himself.

"Whoa whoa hold on there cubby, violence is never the answer EVER!" is he said to him.

"Izzy's right Cubby. beating up Captain Hook, isn't going to solve anything.

"I know, but Captain Hook is getting away with our treasure." Cubby said to them.

" Captain Jake what do we do?" Izzy asked him as she was now scared.

" okay first, get ahold of yourself Izzy. Second, we will find a way to get our treasure back from Captain Hook." Captain Jake said to them.

"But how? No matter what we do, Captain Hook is always one step ahead of us." Cubby said to him.

" maybe we should just give up." Izzy suggested

"There's no way my crew is going down without a fight with Captain Hook so come on let's go get our treasure back!" Captain Jake said to them as they all agreed and ran after Captain Hook.

**Author's Note: wasn't that a good start of this crossover? because don't worry it's just getting started in the next chapter we will go to the world of Blue's Clues so stay tuned and remember to review. **


	2. Chapter 2 Blue's clues Part 1

**Author's Note: oh hi it's Josh! ready for another game of blue's Clues? Great! As always, let's get started!**

have you seen my dog blue?

she's looking for you too

let's begin with a paw print!

* * *

Everybody's looking blue's Clues and you come on in come on in come on in it's blue's Clues and you step-by-step yes clue by clue let's think it through oh it's Blue's Clues and you...

* * *

**Chapter 2 Blue's clues** **Part** **1**

"Oh hi! I am so glad you're here!" Josh said to the viewers.

" oh blue and I, were just about to play hide and seek! do you want to join with us?" Josh ask the viewers.

"Yes!" The view are said to Josh

" awesome come on in!" adjust set to the viewers as they entered the house.

"Hey Blue! Guess who's here?" Josh asked Blue.

" hello there I am so happy you are here with us today!" I'm lucette to the viewers as she came over and lick the screen.

"so blue are you ready for hide and seek?" Josh axe the blue as she just shook her head no.

"no? you don't want to play hide-and-seek anymore?" just ask to Blue as she just shook her head again.

"oh okay! so what do you want to do today blue?" Josh asked Blue as she came closer to the screen she left a big giant blue paw print on the screen.

"oh okay!" Josh said as he came closer to the screen.

"Will play Blue's Clues to figure out what blue wants to do today! I love playing blues clues!" Josh said to the viewers as he began to sing.

"we are going to play blues clues cuz it's running great game yeah!" Josh told the viewers.

"So remember Blue's paw prints will be on the clues Blue's clues!"

**Author's Note: okay this is going to be a two-part chapter so in the next chapter Josh and blue well travel to Neverland and continue to play Blues Clues with some help from their new friends. **


	3. Chapter 3 Blue's clues part 2

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone time for the second part of this crossover. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 Blue's clues part 2**

Back in the Blue's clues residence, Josh was just about to play blues clues, until a magical portal appeared in front of Josh and blue

"Josh?" Blue asked his owner

"yes Blue!" Josh answered Blue

"That portal wasn't there before right?" Blue asked Josh

"uh no? why do you ask?" Josh asked Blue

"Because there's a picture of an island, and we're being transported there for some reason." blue said to Josh as they were literally being sucked into the portal and on to Pirate Island for the first time.

* * *

Meanwhile on Pirate island...

"I can't believe Captain Hook literally just took our treasure." Cubby said it to them as he just sat on the sand disappointed.

" Cubby I know you're upset, but we will get a chance to grab a treasure before Captain Hook does anything stupid.

"Captain Hook always does things stupid Captain Jake he always does things stupid." Skully pointed out to them.

then as they were just about to head inside The hideout, a blue portal appeared out of nowhere and out came a man wearing a blue striped shirt with a puppy coming out as well.

"whoa that was amazing!" Josh said to the viewers.

"But where are we?" Josh asked the viewers.

"Ahoy there kind sir, my name is Captain Jake and these are my maties Izzy, Skully, and Cubby. and to answer your other question you're on Pirate island." Captain Jake said to them, as he introduced himself and his crew and answered Josh's question.

"I read about Neverland, but I have never visited it before, until now.

"Hey, Josh you better come look at this!" blue said to Josh as he walked over to blue and blue was actually right. as they were looking at themselves in the water they looked Disney Junior defied and it was awesome!

"Whoa we're Disney Junior fide. Cool! Josh said as he looked at himself in the water.

"Well, Blue since we're here we might as well continue playing blues Clues." Josh saidvto Blue.

"Excuse me Josh, but how do you play blues Clues?" Cubby asked him.

"Well... To play Blue's Clues you gotta find a...

"Paw Print!' The viewers said to Josh.

"A Paw print! Right cuz that's the first?" Josh asked the viewers.

"Clue!" The viweres sakd gk Josh.

"A Clue yeah! Then we put it our?" Josh asked the viewers.

"Notebok!" The viewers saod to Josh.

"Cuz they're who's Clues?" Josh asmed the viewers.

"Blue's Clues!" The viewers as to Josh.

"We gotta to find another paw print cuz that's the second clue put it in a notebook cuz they're who's Clues?

"Blue's Clues!" everyone sang along.

"we gotta find the last paw print cuz that's the third clue put in our notebook cuz they're who's Clues?"

"Blue's Clues!"

"you know what to do sit down in our thinking chair and think think think

Cuz when you use your mine take a step out of time, you can do anything that you want to do...

"and that my Pirate Friends is how you play Blues Clues!" Josj5 said to Captain Jake and his crew.


	4. Chapter 4 Skully Meets Josh and Blue

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So in this next Chapter, Skully will meet Josh and Blue. Enjoy.**

So as Josh, Blue, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby we're done singing, Skully came flying above them.

"Ahoy Matey's!" Skully said to his Pirate Friends.

" Skully, I would like for you to meet our new friends, Josh and Blue!" Captain Jake said to him as he introduced Skully to Josh and Blue.

"Nice to met you Skully!" Josh and Blue said to him.

" You too!" So Matey, what is on the agenda today?" Skully asked them.

"Well, we were just about to play a game of Blue's Clue!" Cubby said to him.

"That's Cracker tastic!" Skully said to them.

So as the gang started to look for the first Clue, Izzy spotted the Clue on Cubby.

"Josh, there is a clue on Cubby's back!" Izzy said to Josh.

" You know what we need our handy dandy?

"Notebook!" Captain Jake said.

"Notebook right!" Josh said as he took out his notebook and started to draw Cubby as the first Clue.

" okay, first I'm going to start drawing his adorable head, then his body, I can't forget about the hair and the bandana! his Pirate boots and we have Cubby!" Josh said as he was done drawing Cubby.

"so our first clue is Cubby." Josh said as he was waving at the drawing of Cubby and he waved back.

"So what does blue want to do with Cubby?"

(gasped) " maybe but we need to find two more clues to figure this out." Josh said as he closed his notebook.

" Josh, are you coming?" Izzy asked him as Josh ran back to the group.

"sorry guys!" Josh said apologizing to the crew

" that's okay Josh!" Cubby said to him as Josh patted his head

"uh oh Captain Hook 12:00!" Captain Jake said as he was looking through his captain spyglass

"What is he doing?" Josh asked Captain Jake.

" Josh I really don't know, but something bad is about to happen." Blue said to Josh.

"WHAT!" Captain Jake and his crew both said to Blue and Josh.

**Author's Note: Oh no, Captain Hook is about to do something really bad. Can you guess or give some reviews, in what he is planning?**


	5. Chapter 5 What Captain Hook planning to

**Author's Note:**

oh no Captain Hook has made evil robots to destroyed the world!!

**viewers**: Oh no it's every kid's for himself RUN!

don't be scared kids Captain Jake and their new friends, are going to destroy the robots!

**Viewer**: #1 good luck Captain Jake!

**Captain Jake**: Thanks!

**Disclaimer, I do not own these two TV shows Captain Jake and the Neverland pirates used to be long to Disney Junior but it got canceled in 2016 Blue's Clues you belong to Nickelodeon. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 What Captain Hook planning to do?****Cubby's POV**

As Captain Jake, Izzy Skully, Blue, Josh and I, were still hiding in the bushes trying to pick up with Captain Hook is doing, Captain Hook brought some new friends.

"look Captain Hook, finally made new friends!" Izzy said is she was actually proud of Hook.

"Izzy, I don't think they're friends. Captain Jake said to her.

"What makes you say that Jakey?" Izzy asked him.

"Well, they have glowing red eyes and thereSHOOTING LASERS AT US, RUN!" Captain Jake said to all of us as we were running to the mighty Colossus and sailed away, and back to Pirate Island.

"Phew, that was close. REALLY too close." Josh said to them as he and blue were panicking.

"is this where you guys deal with everyday?" Blue asked us.

"You mean dealing Captain Hook yes, running away from evil robots no. But I do know this we are going back to The hideout, and never coming out, until those robots leave." Captain Jake said to us.

"Uh Captain Jake, remember you said about robots?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why you mentioned robots right now Cubby?" Captain Jake asked me.

"BECAUSE, THEY'RE COMING STRAIGHT FOR US!" I said to him.

"Captain Jake?" Izzy asked him.

"Jake." I called for him.

"JAKE!" We all called for him until he made a reroute, and sailed STRAIGHT TO THE ROBOTS?" I asked myself.

"I don't let's see if the mighty Colossus can fly!" Captain Jake said to himself as out of nowhere he found a button that has the picture of a flying ship he pressed it and out of nowhere, two wings appeared on both sides of the mighty Colossus and in two seconds, WE'RE ABOUT TO BECOME ROBOT FOOD JAKE SAVE US!" I said to him as the Colossus suddenly flew over the robot.

"HAHA stupid robots." CAPTAIN Jake said to them.

"malfunction malfunction malfunction, flying does not compute, flying does not compute." all of the robots said as they blew up.

"looks like Captain Hook failed." Blue said to himself.

"exactly my puppy friend well my second puppy friend because we still have Patch." Captain Jake said to Blue.

"Captain Jake we realized something right now." Izzy and I both said to him.

"After everything has happened after four seasons of our show, we haven't seen a Patch in a long time I'm wondering if he's okay." Izzy said to him.

**Author's Note: ****And that's the end of the fifth chapter sorry it was too short but I couldn't think of anything else. hey remember their puppy patch if you guys want me to bring that puppy back let me know in a review do what now please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Blue Meets Patch

**Author's Note: he's back! that's right everyone you want the puppy patch back here it is in this next Chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Blue Meets Patch**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

Okay, so while Captain Jake Izzy, Cubby, Josh and Skully were trying to figure out a way to stop Captain Hook, I went for a puppy walk around Pirate Island. That's when I bumped into another puppy.

"Hello there little pup, my new is Blue! What's your name?" I asked the other puppy.

"My name is Patch! It's really nice to meet you Blue." Patch said to me.

"Hey, your old friends Jake well, he goes by the name Captain Jake now. But the rest of them like Izzy, and Cubby wants to see you." I said to Patch.

"Can you take me to them please?" Patch asked me.

"Sure!" I said to him as we both went back to the hideout.

**Josh's POV**

After we finally figured out a way to stop Captain Hook, Blue came back, but worth another puppy.

"Hey, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby can the three of you come here for a second I have a dear old friend, who what's to see all three of you again!" Blue said to them as the three children came to the hideout entrance.

"Look who've I bumped into." Blue said to them as he then moved to his right.

"PATCH!" The three children

screamed as they went to go hug their furry little pup.

"Patch, we have missed you a lot." Cubby said to him as tears went down his cheek.

"yeah buddy you missed a lot." Captain Jake said to him.

"Actually, I've been watching you guys from afar and you guys came a long way." Patch said to them.

"Wow, I guess you haven't missed a lot. Izzy said to him.

"And I already know, that you and Jake are dating Izzy." Patch said to her as both Jake and Izzy's cheeks blushed bright red.

"Well hahaha, I wouldn't say dating we're just... Okay, we're dating!" Captain Jake said to Patch.

"look I'm proud of you too that you're dating!" Patch said to Jake and Izzy.

"I kind of knew that there was some Sparks going inside your hearts." Patch said to the two love birds.

**Author's Note:** **And there you have it patches first appearance back into this crossover. hey I have a question if you guys want me to do or bring any other characters back from the original Jake and the Neverland Pirates episodes let me know it can be any character it can be the pirate princess any character or bring new characters let me know in the review if you guys can make up any new characters I should put in the story. also I am updating the crossover between Henry Danger and Jake and the Neverland Pirates, but I'm stuck on Chapter 2 Henry meets Captain Jake and The Neverland Pirates. if you guys can take up any ideas for that story let me know in a review as well. I am so sorry this chapter was short but I couldn't think of anything else, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter peace!**


	7. Chapter 7 Blue is kidnapped by Captain H

**Author's Note**: **Ahoy**** there pirate Crew, time for another Chapter of Blue's Clues You Crossover, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Blue is kidnapped by Captain Hook**

**Captain Jake's POV**

My crew and I were having fun playing with our old puppy friend Patch, until Josh came in panicking.

"Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby Blue had been kidnapped by Captain Hook, and I think he is going to kill her!" Josh said to us.

" okay Josh calm down calm down we're going to save her." I said to him.

" Wait we are?" Cubby asked me.

"Cubby, there is a living puppy, who is about to get killed by Captain Hook, and yes we are going to save her." I said to him.

but that wasn't until Josh got a video message from Captain Hook himself.

"hello Josh Jake Izzy and cubby if any of you try to come over and take blue, she is going to fall into belch mountain, and die." Captain Hook said to us as the Children started to cry.

"Don't worry guys, we'll save her." Josh said to the viewers.

"Jake Izzy Cubby, well you guys help me save her?" Josh asked us.

" yay hey yes way!" Izzy said to him.

" Of course we will Josh. not only is Patch is our puppy, but Blue is our puppy to." I said to him as I out my hand on his shoulder.

" Thank you, thank you, guys, come on there's no time to waste, let's go save Blue!" Josh said to us as we all cheered and we all ran outside the hideout.

**Author's Note: hey kids I know you guys are really upset because blue just got captured by Captain Hook, but don't worry in the next few chapters, Captain Jake Izzy Cubby and Josh, are going to save her but we'll they succeed let me know in a review. also if you guys haven't read my Henry Danger crossover you should start reading it it's really good when you guys have time cuz I know due to the coronavirus everyone's working on their online classes. Just hang in there, we'll get through this together...**


End file.
